Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to convertible tops for boats. More specifically, this invention relates to a remotely operated, automatic lift system for Bimini tops for water craft that moves the top from its down or travel position all the way to fully extended open or up position and back down with an intermediate stop at the Radar position optional.